Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to ion beam apparatuses configured to control one or more parameters associated with chamber assemblies in which ion beam etching operations may be performed in such a way that a set-point of the parameter is changed continuously with time, methods for forming patterns using the same, and methods for manufacturing a magnetic memory device using the same.
As high-speed and/or low power consumption electronic devices have been demanded, high-speed and/or low-voltage semiconductor memory devices used therein have also been demanded. Magnetic memory devices, including MRAMs, have been developed as semiconductor memory devices capable of satisfying these demands. The magnetic memory devices may emerge as next-generation semiconductor memory devices because of their high-speed and/or non-volatile characteristics.
In general, a magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) pattern. A magnetic tunnel junction pattern may include two magnetic layers and an insulating layer disposed between the two magnetic layers. A resistance associated with the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may be changed based at least in part upon magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers. For example, if and/or when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are anti-parallel to each other, the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may have a high resistance. If and/or when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are parallel to each other, the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may have a low resistance. A magnetic memory device may read/write data by using a difference between these resistance values of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern.
Highly integrated and/or low-power magnetic memory devices have been increasingly demanded with the development of an electronic industry. Thus, research is being conducted to satisfy these demands.